the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Odin
Odin was the chief of the Nordic Pantheon and in time came to be recognized as the ruling Deity of all creation. Despite his ominous reputation as a pagan deity of dark magick and secret plots, Odin was actually a stalwart defender of the Light and pitted himself, his Pantheon, and his people against the various forces of Darkness native to his homeland. As the supreme being of the Nordic Pantheon, Odin is an Avatar of God. AKA: Wodan, the Allfather. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Norse_Deity_Physiology Facts: -Odin takes the form of a tall and muscular human with a long, gray beard, wide-brim hat and long traveling cloak. He is often equipped with the mystical spear Gungnir and rides a six-legged horse named Sleipnar. -Odin is served directly by the Valkyries, fierce, female spirits of war who help lead the forces of the Nordic gods into battle. Odin also has the implacable Beserkers under his banner (see below for more information on them). -Odin was not the original ruler of the Nordic Pantheon, but replaced the incumbent Tiewaz for control of the Norse gods. Theists believe that Tiewaz was an older, Indo-European Name for God but was eventually replaced by the Name Odin as cultural mythologies became embellished and changed. In time, Odin became identified with the Supreme Being and eventually an Avatar Of God was fashioned to be Odin. -Odin is an experienced user of Magick and is a master shape-shifter. He employs riddles, misdirection and deception in both times of peace and war. Odin is said to frequently take human form and walk the lands of his home country. -Odin is famous for the lengths he will go to acquire wisdom. He lost his eye willingly as a price to drink from Mimir's Well of Knowledge and is said to have 'hung from the world tree' just for a chance to catch a glimpse of the Runes, magic sigils tied to the fundamental powers of the universe. -Those who follow Odin are expected to copy this intense thirst for wisdom, even going so far as to deny themselves in the quest for more knowledge. -Odin is prophesied to die on the day of the final battle between the Nordic Pantheon and their ancient enemies, the mysterious Frost Giants. Fenrir, the Wolf of Destruction, is destined to kill Odin by swallowing him whole. -Odin champions the Northmen Chapter and keeps a close eye on the doings of the Order of Thule. While not always the friendliest, Odin is nonetheless honorable and can be trusted to do what is best for his Pantheon. Odinism: Odinism is essentially a more draconic synonym for Asatru which is the historical belief system of the Teutonic peoples. Odin, Thor, Loki, Freya, etc., as well as various cultural traditions such as its shamanistic practices and clan mentality. Odinism may refer more specifically to an emphasis on Odin, but this difference is minimal in comparison with mainstream Asatru today. While thought of as a religious fringe movement, Odinism has plenty of members who are quite serious about it. Holidays and organizations representing Odinism have sprung up across the world, not to mention the plethora of websites, groups and threads to be found concerning this most ancient of ways. For a more in-depth view of Odinism see the Pagan Wikia article on it. Forms Of Odin: Odin was a master shapeshifter who frequently took many forms in order to carry out his work. Below is a short list of His more recognizable forms... -Stag -Raven -Old Man Master of the Hunt: In the wild lands of Northern Europe, a bizarre and terrifying supernatural event known as the Wild Hunt takes place. This event was recorded even in the oldest of times and throughout all the centuries, Odin has been recognized as the leader of this Wild Hunt. One of Odin's titles is that of Master of the Hunt, for He is most often seen at the head of the ghastly procession, leading the many Fey creatures, gods and goddesses, spirits of the dead and more, on their nightly journey through the skies of Europe. -https://the-adepts.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_Hunt Yule Father: Surprisingly to many modern people, Odin is actually one of the Lords of Winter. One of His many names includes that of 'Jalfadr' or Yulefather. The ancient Nordic peoples of Northern Europe celebrated the depth of winter as a time of feasting and merrymaking, both to celebrate the passing of natural cycles as well as to honor the gods. Odin was chief in this worship and He was regarded as being the overseer of the passing of seasons. Odin is also associated with the cold North, making Him even more appropriate for membership in the Lords of Winter. It's also important to remember that Odin was known for assuming a human guise and traveling the land, dispensing wisdom and charity to the common people. -https://sonsofvikings.com/blogs/history/viking-origins-of-christmas-yule-traditions References: -http://www.woden.org/wodan.html -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/W%C5%8Dden -http://www.godchecker.com/pantheon/germanic-mythology.php?deity=WODEN -http://www.timelessmyths.com/norse/teutonic.html#Woda Video References: Category:Pagan Category:God Category:Destroyer Category:Nordic Category:Magick Category:Northmen Category:War Category:Lords Of Winter